Jhalobhar Xoro
Jhalobhar Xoro was a Summer Islander Prince from the island of Moluu, but was most famous for his membership to the organisation remembered infamously as the Band of Nine. History The Xoros were a family of petty Princes and Princesses who ruled over Purpleheart Cove, a port town on the southwestern coast of Moluu in the Summer Isles. Jhalobhar’s father however, proved to be the downfall of the family when he renounced the Deities of the Summer Isles in favour of the spirit he believed to reside within an idol presented to him by a fisherman. Shaped from oily black stone, the totem had been found in the shallows off the coast, and started a dark turn in the family’s history. Rumours started to spread that Xobhas spent his nights whispering to the voices he heard creeping forth from the object, and within time all the family joined him. Residents of Purpleheart Cove started to vanish in the dark, an occurrence that the Xoros declared was simply the work of predatory beasts of the jungle, despite reports of phantoms and spectres racing through the streets after nightfall.' Fearing for their lives, more and more people began to flee north, to the safety of Mango Grove, seeking protection from the benevolent Prince Jaxo Dol. Declaring the Xoros and Purpleheart Cove to be cursed, Prince Jaxo sent a group of zealots south in hope of returning normality to the isle, hoping to exorcise the spirits that possessed the family. The attempt failed, and on hearing reports that his zealots had too fallen foul to the phantoms of Purpleheart Cove, Prince Jaxo sent instead a group of warriors to forcefully expel the Xoro family. Deemed too dangerous to be sent to the Three Exiles, the Xoros were banished entirely from the isles. Sailing for the Essosi mainland, their ship was attacked by Ghiscari reavers, who enslaved the Summer Isles. Sold at the age of four on the beaches of Talon, Jhalobhar knew naught but servitude for the next two decades of his life, after which he finally won his freedom in Daznak’s Pit in Meereen. Forced to flee the city after attempting to free another Summer Islander from his enslavement, Jhalobhar travelled west, creating a life for himself as a mercenary in Volantis. With every coin he earned, he grew all the more resolute in his primary conviction.' Never to lack the power to act against his aggressors again.'' In 258AA, he met with eight other like minded individuals at the Merchant’s House, forming the Band of Nine. Jhalobhar Xoro would be amongst those of the Nine that sailed for Lys after the attack on Achissa, and after the city’s fall to their forces, would be installed as Magister of the Free City. Over the next year, Xoro would be involved in a number of campaigns in the Disputed Lands, and was particularly involved in securing the lands around the Violet Lake. Jhalobhar Xoro was not in the city of Lys when it was attacked by the Tiger Triarch Haelor Staegone, but as the Myrish, Lyseni and Volantenes started to reclaim the lands the Nine had taken, he was among the few surviving members of the Nine that set up once again in the Stepstones. Claiming Redwater, Guardian and Golden Haven as his Kingdom, Xoro ruled from the lattermost, owing to its similarities to his birth-isle, a paradise he barely remembered. After the death of both Maegon Targaryen and Andros Tarth, the exiled Summer Islander Prince Jhalobhar Xoro started to grow deeply paranoid of Salazor, assuming that he would soon be betrayed by the Lyseni. Xoro’s assumption would ultimately prove to be correct, for Salazor had arranged for poisoned quills to be hidden within the Summer Islander’s colourful feathered neck-frill, a ploy that resulted in the exiled Prince’s quick, but undoubtedly agonising death in 265AA. Category:Summer Isles Category:The Band of Nine Category:Stepstones